The Marauder Code
by the musical bender
Summary: Set at the end of POA, Harry packs up his dorm and finds something suspicious behind a dresser


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Everybody in the third year Gryffindor boys' dorm knew something. A fact that they could rely on until the day they died. A certain boy with messy black hair and startling emerald eyes, Harry James Potter to be exact, was always the last one to finish packing at the end of the year. They all had their theories. Dean and Seamus believed it was because Harry had something extremely embarrassing that he always carried around, but wouldn't let anyone else see it. Ron thought it was because he always took meticulous care packing his trunk. Neville was the one who was correct though. He knew it was because Harry didn't want to leave Hogwarts, like himself, so he took as much time as he could to procrastinate packing.

It was the last day so Harry was forced to pack up before the train left, or he would be in huge trouble. Harry was especially disappointed that he was leaving today because he had gotten his hopes up that he wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys this year. He could've gone and had a home with his newly found innocent godfather. He had tasted it when Sirius offered him a place to stay. Alas, Peter Pettigrew had once again screwed up his life and caused his godfather to flee. The prophecy had come true, he thought bitterly.

Harry reached for the Defense Against the Dark Arts text book on his bedside dresser. When he touched it though, it teetered over the back edge, and fell to the floor, effectively trapped between the wall and the dresser.

He reached his hand through the slim gap, but he could not get it in so far to be able to extract the book. Sighing annoyed to himself, Harry used all of his strength to push the yet to be emptied dresser.

After some struggle, he had forced it completely to the side so the book was in clear sight; he knelt down picked it up, the back of his hand grazing the stone wall. Harry noticed some irregularities in the stone. Curiosity taking over, he ran his hand back over the wall until he found the spot that he had noticed before. Carefully keeping his hand on it, he squinted trying to find what it was.

"**Sirius Black**

James Potter

_Remus Lupin_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

Marauders Forever"

Harry's heart begun to speed up. This was his father's dorm. His dad had touched the places he had touched. That was his dad's messy scrawl, so like his. He had never known that they had similar hand writing.

A yellowing piece of paper lay on the ground, below the names. Harry slowly grabbed for it, hands shaking. He unfolded it.

Dear Bloke who finds this _(or flower depending if Hogwarts has changed dormitories) _**I bet if it's a girl they hate the stains on Peter's bed. **_**That wasn't me, I swear! **__Will you two ever stop arguing! _Ah, Remus has left so now I can write, the one and only incredibly handsome James Potter, and **Only second to Sirius Black. **Stop trying to take this over, we all agreed that I would be the one to write this. _Actually we didn't, I said that either me or Peter would write this because you two are just like this. __**Let's just get back to what we wanted to do. **_**We the boys of the fourth year Gryffindor house, hereby instate the code below that everybody must follow to be counted as a Maruader. **If they don't they will die. _**Die! James isn't that a little serious! **__Great now you've gone and scared Peter, we can change it to just not be a Marauder anymore. _**You killjoy, Remus. **_Anyway back to what the topic, below are the rules of being a marauder. _

_** The Marauder Code**_

Lily (flower) Evans is strictly James Potter's property. Any attempt to poach on James' territory is unacceptable.

**(Why do you always get the girls, Jaaaaames)**

(Because I saw her first)

_If Remus Lupin helps a Marauder with their homework they are in his debt until he says so. __**(Oh come on Remus, you know I'm horrible at Potions)**_ (Actually we all are except, for the previous mentioned git) _(To bad boys already written)_

**All Marauders must be each other's wingmen if they ask (not that I'll need help)**

_**No pranking fellow Marauders **_**(But that's no fun!) (**_**No I'm tired of falling asleep afraid you'll charm my hair green or something Sirius)**_( I have an idea, what about no pranking fellow Marauders without a formal declaration of a prank war)

_**Code 4 is invalid. No pranking fellow Marauders without a formal declaration of a prank war**_

Severus Snape is a slimy git and will always be treated like that.

_No dating a Marauder's ex without formal permission from the named Marauder_

**Always defend a fellow Marauder as they would defend you**

Any future addition to the Marauders must be approved by the entire group. _(When would this happen? It's not like any new boys would come into our year)_**(Oh I thought of one!)**

**All Marauders must be from Gryffindor house **_(Again when would this happen?) _**(When we have a bucket load of kids. We can inspire a whole new generation of troublemakers. Minnie would love that) **_**(I would like to have a kid when I'm older)**_

These rules have been agreed on by the entire group, so from this date on they are considered law.

Harry put down the paper smiling. He felt like her now knew a whole new side of his dad. He was so funny! He seemed like a laid back kid. He didn't know that his godfather and teacher were this close. He couldn't understand why Peter betrayed them then if the four of them were this close at Hogwarts he thought darkly. Something just did not feel right. He needed to do something about it.

* * *

The Boy Who Lived walked out his dormitory with the note in his pocket, thinking where Fred and George would be. Behind him, in the empty room, the list on the stone still stood. But it was not the same as it had been for over a decade. The last name could not be read anymore as it was crossed out. Next to the list, a name stood freshly cut. "Harry Potter son of Prongs".

* * *

**AN: For anyone who is a follower of my other Avatar: The Last Airbender story I just wanted to reassure them, that I have not abandoned it. I've been super busy and this fic had been floating in my head for about a year now so I had to write it. Originally a oneshot maybe if people wanted I could make it into a multi chapter one. As always if you liked it review. **


End file.
